A Little Bit Stronger (Book 6 in the 'Secrets' Series)
by musicdreams31
Summary: Madison asked him to take away her bionics. Secrets are revealed about her biological family. Electricity and the elements, they're not bionic powers. Now she has to control them before she hurts the ones she loves. Can she do it? (Sequel to 'If I Lose Myself')
1. I'm Back!

**EEEEEEKKKK! I'm back with Maddi and the 'Secrets' Series. 'A Little Bit Stronger' will be updated on Tuesdays and Fridays. Well I don't want to keep talking so here's chapter 1. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1 I'm Back!

_Previously in the 'Secrets' Series_

_I was walking across the street when I saw Sophia, with her eyes flowing with electricity. "You're bionic?" I asked her. She smiled and shook her head. "No Madison, we have powers. You have electricity and the elements. Those aren't bionic abilities." She explained. I looked at the ground below me and saw the sidewalk covered in ice. "What's happening?" I asked her._

* * *

**Madison's POV**

"Just put all of your focus on the magic." Sophia told me. I stared at the glass of water, hoping to boil it.

"It's not working." I told her and let my head fall on the counter. I clenched my fists in frustration.

"Smell that?" She smirked.

"What?" I snapped.

"Smoke." She replied. I looked over at the fireplace and saw a glowing fire. At least it's winter time.

"So I harness all of my anger into my magic?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Does Aspen have magic?" I asked her.

"A little bit." She shrugged. She looked at her watch.

"You better get home." She told me. I shook my head.

"Leo might've told them." I replied.

"You still have to go. Come on, I'll drive you." She replied and grabbed her keys. I followed her but stopped when I realized I was leaving a trail of ice.

She sighed and waved her hand, causing all of the ice to go away.

"Thanks." I smiled. She nodded and I got in the car.

* * *

When we arrived at the mansion she stopped the car.

"See you tomorrow." She smiled.

"Thank you." I told her and got out of the car, walking inside.

"Where have you been?" Chase asked me.

"With Sophia." I replied.

"Oh thank god." He breathed a sigh of relief. _They don't know. They can't know. _I heard a beeping go off.

"Mission alert. Suit up." Chase told Adam and Bree. He looked to me.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked me.

"I'm not feeling that good. Plus with my abilities out of control I don't think I should go." I replied. He nodded and they took off.

I went up to my room and focused all of my emotions into not freezing my room. I opened my eyes and saw my room, just like it was before. I smiled and walked out to the balcony. It's practically snowing outside, but it's not. I'm not cold. It's weird. It must be the ice powers. I closed my eyes and focused all of my magic on the air around me. When I opened my eyes I saw snow falling. I smiled. I have control. I turned and looked at my reflection in the window. My waist long blonde hair in a braid down my shoulder has snowflakes in it. My icy blue eyes, they also have snowflakes instead of electricity. I've always been really pale. I never knew why, I mean, I lived in Florida. Now I know.

I walked downstairs after making my eyes go back to normal.

"Maddi, it's snowing outside." Alli smiled. I nodded.

"I saw." I replied. I looked at her clothes, long sleeved black shirt, blue skinny jeans, fluffy socks, and a scarf. I looked down at what I was wearing. My red leather jacket, strapless white top, blue skinny jeans, knee high black high heeled boots, and my hair's in a braid down my shoulder.

"Aren't you cold?" Bailey asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

* * *

When I arrived at school it was still snowing, naturally. I walked over to my locker but when I touched the lock it froze. I looked around and when I saw no one was looking I held my hand in front of it and focused my fire/heat magic on it. The snow melted and I put in the combination and opened it.

I grabbed my books and shut my locker. I put in my purple earbuds and listened to Christmas music. Jingle Bells was playing.

"Hey Maddi." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Luke and...I dropped my phone and my eyes went wide.

* * *

**So how did you like chapter 1? Did you like the cliff hanger? I know I did. I hope I get more than 3 reviews for this chapter. My goal is to exceed as an author, not get just one review. I think my highest amount of reviews on this website is 9 and that was on 'If I Lose Myself' Be sure to check out my story on fiction press. I'm under the same name and the story is called 'Bad Boy Meets Good Girl'. Well, hope ya'll enjoyed chapter 1. Have a great day/night!**

**~Kay**


	2. My Ex-Crush Is Back?

Chapter 2 My ex-crush is back?!

**Madison's POV **

"Nick?" I asked and smiled.

"Dinosaur." he said in his funny voice. I threw my arms around him.

"I've missed you so much. I can't believe you're here!" I squealed. He laughed and let go.

"How have you been?" he asked me.

"I'm adopted. I met my family." I blurted out.

"Woah. Why didn't you tell me?" Luke asked. Nick has brown hair, brown eyes, perfect white teeth, and he's skinny and fit. He plays the trumpet in Honors Band.

"I guess I forgot. I've been hanging out with my mom." I smiled.

"How's your dad?" Nick asked me. Luke and I exchanged glances.

"Um, he passed away." I replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Nick frowned.

"It's fine. What's your first class?" I asked.

"Mrs. Dawson. I also have band with you." He smiled.

"YES!" I yelled and did a little dance.

"Is there a reason my girlfriend is dancing?" I heard Chase ask.

"Girlfriend? Little Maddi finally got a boyfriend?" Nick teased.

"Shut up." I mumbled and crossed my arms over my chest.

Nick laughed along with Luke.

"Lukilous." I teased.

"Hey, not funny." Nick told me. I smirked.

"Come here baby." Luke said and held his arms out. Nick moved closer then quickly walked back to where he was standing.

"Lukilous. Since middle school 2010." I smirked. The three of us laughed and headed to Mrs. Dawson's class.

* * *

"I see we have a new student." She smiled.

"Our little buddy." Luke smiled.

"You three know each other?" She asked us. We all nodded.

"Back in Florida we all went to school together." I told her.

* * *

I focused on my pencil during class since it was SSR. Sustained Silent Reading.

"They still have SSR?" Nick asked me. I nodded.

"It sucks." I replied.

"You love reading." Chase told me.

"R-right." I stuttered and went back to focusing on my pencil. Suddenly it froze and I threw it behind me. Luke looked up from his book and looked at me weirdly. I smiled nervously and when he looked back at his book I sighed with relief.

* * *

"So Madison, how has California been?" Nick asked me. I shrugged.

"Very crazy." I laughed.

"How?" He asked me.

"Secrets have been revealed that I thought weren't even possible." I replied and took a bite of my salad. Chase studied me.

"Chase, if you stare at me any longer you'll burn holes in my forehead." I told him.

"You just seem...different. That's all." He replied. I nodded.

"There's a lot going on." I replied. Nick and Luke exchanged glances between the four of us since Adam, Bree, and Leo are getting food.

* * *

I walked in the Lab and threw my backpack next to the black chair. I really hate this new Lab.

"What's up?" Leo asked me. He scared me a little so the lab floor under me was covered in ice.

"Madison?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, about that." I laughed nervously.


	3. Lost a Friend

Chapter 3 Lost a Friend

**Madison's POV **

"Well?" He asked.

"These powers aren't bionics. The electricity and elements are magic powers that are genetically inherited." I laughed nervously.

"Is that why you were with Sophia yesterday?" He asked me. I nodded.

"She was helping me control my powers. Isn't that great?" I smiled.

"You have to tell someone." He replied.

"I can't. Leo, for the first time in forever, I'm a little bit stronger and I'm free. I don't have to worry about people finding out about the bionics because it's magic. Haven't you ever wanted to see magic?" I asked him.

"Of course I have. Look who you're talking to, but Madison. What if you lose control again?" He asked me.

"That's why Sophia is helping me with controlling them. She has the ice magic too. Aspen also has powers." I smiled.

"Madison, magic and bionics aren't the same." He told me.

"What are you saying?" I asked Leo.

"Maybe you should get your bionics back. They controlled the magic." He replied.

"Are you saying that my magic is a mistake?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I guess I am. Plus, you should've seen Adam, Bree, and Chase's faces when that chandelier fell on Adam. It was fear." Leo told me.

"T-they fear me?" I asked, tears stinging at the back of my eyes. He nodded.

"Your abilities are out of control, Maddi. It can hurt someone, or worse. You've already lost too many people in your life." Leo replied.

"Yeah, I have. And I guess I just lost another one. Goodbye Leo." I replied. I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the Lab.

* * *

When I arrived at Sophia's I saw her with Aspen in the kitchen.

"I'm ready." I told them. Sophia nodded.

"You and Aspen will work together. He has the heat and electricity powers." She told me. I nodded.

"I want you to light that fireplace." She told us. We both nodded. I closed my eyes and focused, picturing a fire. When I smelled smoke I opened my eyes and saw glowing.

"Great job, Madison." Aspen smiled.

"Thanks." I replied, not even bothering to smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"I know my sister. What's wrong?" Aspen asked. I sighed.

"Leo and I got into a fight. He was right." I replied and ran a hand through my long hair.

Sophia and Aspen nodded.

"We'll cut training short for the day. Go home and rest. You have All County tomorrow." She smiled. I nodded and walked home.

* * *

When I walked in my room I saw ice run up the walls and over the floor. I ran over to the mirror and saw my eyes flowing with electricity and snowflakes in my hair.

"Maddi?" Bailey asked and knocked on the door.

"One minute!" I yelled to her. I was freaking out. Sophia hasn't taught me how to unfreeze stuff. I got out my phone and clicked on Sophia's contact.

"Hello?"

"Sophia? I need your help!" I yell-whispered.

"What is it, Maddi?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"How exactly do you unfreeze something? Like, oh I don't know, a whole room!" I exclaimed.

"Just focus." She replied and hung up. I focused, but nothing happened.

"Madison." Bailey said, getting impatient. I walked out of my room, making sure she doesn't see the room.

"Yeah?" I asked her. "What do you want for dinner?" She asked me.

"Texas Roadhouse." I smiled. She nodded.

"Then get ready. We leave in half an hour." She told me and walked away. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked back into my room.

What am I, Elsa? Yep. I'm Elsa. I have the hair, the eyes, and the powers that are out of control.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update. I was in Georgia and thought I was coming home Friday, not Saturday.**


	4. I'm Elsa?

**Hey guys! Kay here with Chapter 4 of A Little Bit Stronger. Sorry if the chapter's a little short. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 4 I'm Elsa?

**Madison's POV  
**So my powers are going wacko. I'm still depressed, I can sing really good, I look like her, and I have a sister that never leaves me alone. Yep, I'm Elsa.

"Maddi?" I heard Chase knock on my bathroom door. I quickly popped the antidepressant into my mouth, hid the bottle, and opened the door.

"Hi." I smiled. He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Ready for school?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. I grabbed my earbuds, my black band jacket from middle school that says 'RMS BAND' on the back, grabbed my phone and followed him out of the house. I put on the jacket since the temperature suddenly dropped, put the hood up, and selected a playlist. I put my E-Phone 4S in my jacket pocket and walked in silence with Chase.

"So how are you controlling your bionics?" He asked me. I nodded.

"It's getting better." I replied. He nodded.

"Leo told me you two got in a fight. Why?" He asked.

"Um, I'd rather not talk about it." I gave him a small smile. _Translation: never bring it up again._

* * *

When we arrived at school I walked straight to my locker and saw Nick and Luke.

"Hey Maddi." They said in sync. I took out my earbuds.

"Hey," I smiled.

"What's up?" I asked them. They just shrugged.

"That's cool." I laughed.

"So, I heard you've been hanging out with your mom." Nick said awkwardly. I nodded.

"Yeah, I have. We have a lot in common." I replied.

"Like what? I always thought you were like your dad." Luke replied. He then realized what he said.

"Your adoptive dad." He corrected.

"I was. Um, can you keep a secret? Like a really, really big one?" I asked them. They nodded. I looked around for something to freeze. My eyes landed on Nick's water bottle. I took it from his backpack.

"Tell me if someone's looking." I told them. They nodded. I held my hand out in front of it and concentrated. Ice appeared and snuck up the sides of the plastic water bottle. I could tell that snowflakes were in my hair.

"Woah." They said in awe as they studied the water bottle.

"And your mom can do this?" Luke asked me.

"Mhm. She also has electricity like me." I smiled.

"Cool. We promise we won't tell anyone." Nick assured me.

"Thank you." I smiled as the bell rang. We headed to Mrs. Dawson's class and sat down.

"Hey, didn't we have a 7th grade teacher named Mrs. Dawson?" Luke whispered. I nodded.

"I think so." I whispered back.

"You and I also had band and language arts together in 7th grade." Nick added.

"Weird." I replied.

* * *

When lunch rolled around I sat with the Davenports, Leo, Nick, and Luke. We were talking about an upcoming project when Aspen walked over.

"Mind if I sit with you guys?" He asked us. We all shook our heads. He sat down next to Bree. Luke and Nick looked to me.

"Oh! Guys, this is my biological brother Aspen." I introduced. They nodded and looked at me as if asking, 'Is he like you?' I nodded and their eyes went wide. I snapped in front of their faces and they focused their attention on their food. If that's what you want to call whatever the cafeteria serves us.

Luke and I walked in math class and I stopped him.

"What?" He whispered.

"See that new girl?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Does she look familiar to you? Like, oh I don't know, Kaylie Brooks familiar!" I yell-whispered. He studied her.

"Yep. That's Kaylie Brooks." He replied. She looked up at her name. We sat down in our seats. Kaylie has waist long brown hair, brown eyes, perfect white teeth, and she's skinny and fit.

* * *

I was walking home when the temperature suddenly dropped, and it started snowing. I looked up and took out my earbuds.

"It doesn't snow in California." Nick said.

"That's because I caused it." I replied. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked to the sky.

"Maddi." Luke replied, fear in his voice. He was looking at my hands. I saw snow floating above my hands. I shook my hands and I could feel my eyes go back to normal.

"It didn't stop snowing." I whispered.

"But your powers." Nick replied.

"That's because I'm not continuing this snow, and neither is Sophia." I replied.

"What does that mean?" Luke asked me. I looked to him.

"Someone else has powers, and I don't know if they're like mine." I replied.

* * *

**A little cliffie there, Huh? Please follow, favorite, and review. See ya Friday!**


	5. The Date

Chapter 5 The Date

**Madison's POV**

When I walked in my house I saw Chase on the couch.

"You're back from school early." I told him. He nodded.

"I hope you have time to get ready." He smiled. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Our anniversary." He told me. I facepalmed.

"I am so sorry. It's just with these powers and the training with Sophia my life has been crazy." I admitted.

"Well get ready because we have dinner reservations in an hour." He replied. I nodded and ran upstairs.

* * *

When we arrived at the restaurant I was amazed.

"This place is very expensive." I said. He nodded.

"Only the best for my girl." He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I smiled and sat down at our table. I'm wearing a purple and white polka dot dress, my knee high black high heeled boots, some red lipstick, mascara, and my hair's in a braid down my shoulder.

"So how has Luke and Nick been?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"Good, I guess. It's good to see them again. It means I haven't lost everything." I smiled. I saw someone walk in the door of the restaurant. My eyes widened at the sight.

"Maddi." Chase said.

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my shock.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked me. I looked up and saw the waiter waiting.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll have a diet coke please." I smiled. He nodded and walked off. I could feel my magic activating. I looked to the ground so he couldn't see the snowflakes in my eyes.

"Mads, are you okay?" Chase asked me. I nodded.

"My head just hurts. I hit it on...a metal music stand in band." I lied. Okay, in 7th grade I was racing a friend in boots on the track and screwed up my knee. Then later in 3rd hour which was band I had gotten hit in the back of the head with a corner of a metal music stand.

* * *

We were walking home when the street lights started flickering. Sophia taught me something to say to calm myself down. It was from FROZEN since it's my favorite movie.

"Conceal, don't feel." I whispered, barely audible.

"You okay there, Maddi?" Chase asked me. I nodded. Chase stopped walking.

"Madison, you haven't been acting like yourself. Is everything okay?" He asked me.

"I'm on the antidepressants again." I blurted out. My hand flew over my mouth and my eyes went wide.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. No one else knows. Not even Nick or Luke." I admitted.

* * *

I collapsed on my bed and sighed. Can my day get any worse?

"MADDI! WE'RE LEAVING FOR GEORGIA!" Bailey yelled. I stand corrected. I raced downstairs.

"You're leaving?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Brad and I have to go back to college and Alli found a high school near Georgia Tech. We leave now." She replied. I nodded and hugged all of them.

* * *

**Okay, so the music stand thing wasn't a lie. A few weeks ago I was racing a friend in boots when I screwed up my knee for a week. I had told him I hadn't been to the nurse yet in middle school and I never will. Then in band class that day a trumpet player, not saying any name *Cough Cough* Anthony McGern *Cough Cough* wasn't holding the metal music stand properly while walking with it and the corner hit me in the head and I had to go to the nurse.**

**Then just yesterday, he did it again! It was the same exact stand! Just this time it was the feet of it and thank god I had my hair in a ponytail and I have thick hair. Anyways, ADIOS! ~Kay**


	6. Trackbacks

**So, I won't be able to update Friday December 12 because I will be at Universal and on the road all day for a marching band parade at Universal Studios. We will also be riding rides. YAY! So this is Friday's update. Don't worry, there will be an update on Tuesday.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Trackbacks

_My feet pounded on the track next to the band room as I raced him._

_"Come on Maddi!" Sarah yelled._

_"You can do it Maddi!" Zoe yelled. I'm currently racing Nick, Luke, and Andrew. I pushed myself to go faster. When I finished the third and final lap I saw Andrew, Nick, and Luke cross the finish line behind me._

_"Nice." Andrew said as he caught his breath. "_

_Thanks." I smiled and took a sip of water. It's after school and instead of going to the mall we decided to hang out on campus since other kids are here._

_"Nice indeed." I heard someone say. I whipped my head around to see the track coach._

_"Hi." I said._

_"Your name is Madison, am I correct?" He asked me. I nodded in reply._

_"How would you like to join the boy's track team?" He asked me. My eyes widened in shock at his offer._

_"Wait a minute, don't we have a girl's track team?" I asked._

_"We do but, we could use someone like you on the boy's team." he shrugged. I nodded._

_"When's the first practice?" I asked him. "Tomorrow after school." he replied._

* * *

I pushed myself to go harder as I ran around the track at Mission Creek High. I need to get back on the track team. I've been running for more than an hour now and I still haven't beat my record time. I ran even faster until I felt my knees getting weaker. _No, I need to go faster. _I kept running until I ran into someone and fell to the ground.

* * *

"_Ramblewood wins!" The announcer exclaimed. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the board. I won by 10 seconds. I brought RMS into the championships. I pumped my fist up in victory as my friends hugged me. I grabbed my water bottle and took a few sips._

_"Marching band practice in the morning." Sarah informed me. I nodded._

_"I know." I replied._

_When I got home I saw my sister doing her homework, with her boyfriend._

_"Glad to know you were busy." I said as I walked past her._

_"I'm sorry Maddi. I forgot about the track meet." She apologized._

_"Save it. That's the 5th one you've missed. At least dad has an excuse, he's in California on business." I told her and walked to my room. We don't have a very big house. But I like it. It's the perfect size for the three of us._

* * *

I looked up and saw Nick rubbing his head.

"Damn Madison. Do you ever stop running?" He asked me as he helped me up.

"Sorry," I giggled.

"I'm training for track tryouts." I told him. He nodded.

"Is that why you're really red?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I've been out here for over an hour running. I'm used to it." I shrugged.

"All those years of running from bullies I'm sure you are." He laughed. I nodded.

"I can take you home." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm gonna keep running." I told him.

"How about a race?" He asked me. I nodded.

"You're on." I smirked. We got into positions and when the timer on my phone went off we took off, three laps around the track.

I won and did a little dance.

"You still haven't changed." He shook his head and laughed a little while catching his breath.

"No, I changed a lot. I'm just back to my old self." I smiled.

"I see the scar hasn't faded." he replied and pointed under my eye. I touched the spot.

"My makeup must've come off." I shrugged.

"I remember when you covered it up with your hair." He replied. I nodded.

"It doesn't seem like that long ago. I can't believe it's been 4 years since I got it. I remember, 7th grade. Those 8th graders came back." I laughed.

"After being busted by Nista I'm sure they would." He replied.

* * *

_When I arrived at school I instantly walked to the West side of the school to put my clarinet in my band locker._

_"Morning Madison." Mr. Nista smiled._

_"Good morning Mr. Nista." I smiled as I put my instrument in the locker. Right when he walked out some eighth graders walked up to me._

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't the 10 year old in middle school." A boy laughed. He yanked my ponytail back causing me to yelp, loudly._

_"Let go of me!" I yelled._

_"Why? You're an easy target." A girl cackled._

_I could feel tears starting to burn at the edge of my eyelids. The boy slammed my head into an open locker door. They started to beat me up while I was on the ground, another boy holding me down._

_"LET HER GO!" I heard someone yell._

_"You're a sixth grader. You can't do anything." The girl smirked._

_"I may be a sixth grader but I also have my friends with me. We can take you down." He told him._

_"Sorry trombone boy. No can do." The boy replied._

_"Luke said, to let her go." A girl snarled._

_"Is that Zoe? Seriously? You're threatening me?" The boy laughed. I heard a hard smack and then the boy that was beating me up was on the ground. I quickly stood up and saw the girl fighting Luke._

_"HEY!" I heard Nista yell._

_"What is going on in here?" He asked us. He then looked to Luke who had the girl in a headlock, Zoe who had the other boy in a headlock, the other kids fighting the boy that attacked me first, and me, all bloody, bruised, and scraped up. They all quickly released each other and backed away._

_Nista looked to me._

_"Madison, what happened?" He asked me._

_"Nothing." I whispered._

_"That certainly doesn't look like nothing." He replied as he looked at my face._

_"I'm fine." I replied and started walking out of the locker room. I stopped then turned around to look at Luke, Zoe, Sarah, Azra, Anna, Amy, Nicholas, Andrew, and Kenny. I ran up to Luke and Nick and hugged them._

_"Thank you." I whispered and then walked out of the locker room._

* * *

"I've always hated those kids." Nick shook his head.

"I think we all did." I laughed.

"I'm ready to go home." Nick told me. I stuck my finger up.

"We're not leaving yet. We're getting ice cream." I smiled.

"Like old times." He smiled. I nodded.

"Just like old times." I replied.

* * *

_We walked into Larry's Ice Cream shop and walked up to the counter._

_"How can I help you kids?" The lady asked me and the other 8 kids in our 'group'. We ordered our ice creams and sat down._

_"What flavor did you get?" Luke asked me._

_"Cake batter. You?" I replied._

_"Cookie dough." He replied. I looked at Nick's ice cream and noticed he got the same as Luke. I smiled a little and ate my ice cream._

* * *

When I got home I collapsed on the couch.

"Where were you?" Amber asked me as she threw me a water bottle. I caught it and took a sip.

"Running on the track. Then I raced Nick and won, like old times." I shrugged.


	7. Amber Has a Daughter?

Chapter 7 Amber has a Daughter?

**Madison's POV  
**"Amber, this chicken is amazing." I told her and took another bite.

"Thank you Maddi." She replied and glanced down at her watch.

"Why do you keep looking at your watch?" I asked her. Suddenly the doorbell rang. She looked at me.

"Oh no you don't." I said. I got up and ran to the door. I opened it and saw a blonde girl with sky blue eyes.

"Annabella." Amber breathed.

"Hey mom. I see you married good." She smiled and walked inside. Annabella looked to me and shoved her pink purse in my arms.

"Take this to my room please." She said. I put it back in her hands.

"Do I look like a maid?" I snarled. She looked at my clothes.

"Yes." She replied. I saw Amber chuckle. I smirked.

"I hope you like the snow." I told her. I turned to walk to the guest room.

"Oh no you don't." Amber said and grabbed my arm.

* * *

"So how did I not know about her?" I asked Amber.

"When I was in college my boyfriend got me pregnant. He wasn't the nicest. I fought for custody of Annabella, but lost. Yesterday I got a call saying that he passed away and she's living with me." Amber explained.

"She is nothing like you." I replied.

"That's because her father was very rich. All his money went to her." She replied. I shook my head.

"I do not need another sister." I told her.

"Well life is full of surprises. Like finding out my husband's daughter is bionic and has magical powers." She whispered.

"You know about the powers?" I asked her.

"You left your diary open." She shrugged.

"So you know my bionics aren't activated." I said. She nodded.

"I'm not very happy about that but if you're happy, I'm happy." She smiled.

"MOM!" Annabella yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Good luck with her. I'm going to sleep." I replied.

"COMING!" Amber shouted. When I plopped down on my bed I looked at the picture of Chase and I on our second date on my bedside table. We were both laughing and I had ice cream on my face because he decided to shove his ice cream in my face. Bree had been there with Owen so she took the picture. I have that picture in my locket too. I smiled and turned off my lamp.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of yelling. I groaned and got out of bed. I took two pills, showered, got dressed, and skateboarded to school. I'm wearing a black leather jacket, a strapless white top, blue skinny jeans, knee high black high heeled boots, and my hair's in a braid down my shoulder. I put my skateboard in my locker and walked to class. I sat down in my seat that's between Luke and Chase.

"Mornin." Chase smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"So you do have a boyfriend. You must have a good personality because you're not pretty at all." I heard Annabella say. I rolled my eyes.

"So who was the last guy you screwed?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Who was the last guy _you _screwed? Oh wait, you'd have to be pretty to get in a guy's pants." She smirked. "

Who's that?" Chase asked me.

"Amber's daughter who I didn't even know existed until last night." I replied.

"She has a daughter?" Luke asked me. I nodded.

"And she thought I was a maid." I replied.

"Well you do keep your room very clean." Chase replied.

"I'm OCD!" I shrieked and slapped his arm.

"You're also a neat freak." Luke pointed out.

"But you're my neat freak." Chase smiled and kissed me.

"PDA people." Nick said. I pulled away from our kiss and rolled my eyes.

"Madison, Chase, you can make out on your own time." Mrs. Dawson said as she walked inside.

"Oh boy." I whispered.

"I see we have a new student. Annabella Clark." Mrs. Dawson said and looked up.

"I like to be called Anna." She told her.

"Thank god she didn't say Bella." I whispered to Chase. He nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Can I sit with you guys?" Anna asked us.

"If you want your status to go down, then sure, sit right down." I smirked.

"Hello pretty lady." Leo said.

"Leo that's my step-sister." I said and took a sip of my water.

"Good bye evil step-sister. We do not need that repeat." Leo said and turned around. We all burst out laughing but Anna stood there confused.

"If you're waiting for an invitation you're not getting one. Go ahead and befriend Trent. He's very nice." I told her and pointed to Trent. She happily walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" Bree asked me.

"Getting my payback." I smirked.

"On who, Trent or Annabella?" Chase asked me.

"Both." I replied.

* * *

When I walked in the door to the Jameson Mansion I saw Annabella squealing over something.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked her.

"Trent asked me out and I said yes." She squealed. My jaw dropped. Suddenly I heard another voice.

"Anna!" Trent yelled happily as he came in. He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Maddi, thank you so much for making me meet Trent." She smiled. I looked to Trent.

"Hello nerdy." He smirked.

"You're dating my step-sister?" I asked him.

"Wait, she's your step-sister?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Wow. I can see how you're not related. She's hot, you aren't." He smirked.

"That is true." Annabella replied.

"Here's the deal, jock. Don't pick on me and I won't show Annabella your baby pictures that I found in your locker." I smirked.

"Deal." He replied. _He keeps baby pictures of himself in his locker? Of course he does, he's Trent. _

"I'm gonna go do my homework." I told them.

"Can you do ours?" Annabella asked hopefully.

"Don't push it Annabella." I snarled and went to my room.

* * *

**What'd you think? Plot twist? I think so. Until Next Friday ~Kay**


	8. Author's Note

"So this morning I went onto the website for my band and found this.

_Sad news..._  
_posted 11 hours ago by John Nista Mr. Nix, our band intern, was involved in a serious car accident on his way home Friday evening. The accident occurred near his home in Tallahassee. Mr. Nix sustained a broken Clavical and several other minor injuries._

_I spoke with Mr. Nix yesterday. Although he was in good spirits, he is saddened not to be able to conduct the beginning band concert on Thursday night. He was also scheduled to be the band substitute during our trip to Universal._

_Hopefully, Mr. Nix will be able to join us at our Winter Concert at JPT on Wednesday, December 17th!_

_Please keep Mr. Nix in your thoughts and prayers._

Please keep the RMS Band intern in your thoughts and prayers for me and the band I'm in. It will mean a lot to everyone, especially to Mr. Nista and Mr. Nix. Last I saw him was Friday. When I first saw this I thought it would say he passed away, but I kept reading and was relieved when I read he was only injured.

Please, keep in your prayers. ~Kay


	9. Will You Go To The Dance With Me?

Chapter 8 Will You Go To The Dance With Me?

**Madison's POV**

I was getting my stuff out of my locker before school when I heard someone quietly walk up to me. Plus side of having bionics, I can hear better. They may be deactivated but I've always had good hearing. I quickly turned around, grabbed the person's arm, and flipped them.

"MADISON!" He yelled.

"Oops. Sorry Nick." I laughed nervously and helped him up.

"Why'd you do that?" He whined.

"I thought you were someone else. What's up?" I asked him, as if nothing happened.

"I want to ask this girl to the dance and I don't know if she likes me back." he replied.

"And where have I heard that before?" We heard someone say.

We turned to look at Chase.

"Sounds like our first dance. You never asked me _to the_ dance, it was just _to_ dance. Then you asked me out." I smirked.

"I remember that day. I remember it like it was last year." Chase smiled.

"It was." Nick and I replied in sync.

"I know," Chase chuckled. "So who's the poor lady?" Chase asked Nick.

"Geez. You're not me and Nick isn't Douglas." I told him. Chase gave me a confused look.

"Never mind," I said and shook my head. I turned to Nick. "Who's the special lady?" I asked him and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Um, about that." He laughed nervously. He looked behind me. I followed his gaze.

"No way! Kaylie Brooks? From Middle School?" I asked him.

"Yep. Kaylie Brooks." He replied.

"Didn't you have a crush on her at RMS?" I asked him.

"I didn't even know her then. Besides, time has done her good." He smirked while checking her out. I snapped my fingers in front of my face. "Yo, dude. That's my best friend from middle school you're talking about." I told him.

"You were friends with her?" He asked me. I sighed.

"My god, Nick. I was friends with her in 6th grade until she moved to St. Augustine. I wonder what brought her back here." I replied as I stared at her.

"She is cute." Chase said. I slapped his arm.

"OW! What the hell Maddi?" He asked me.

"Don't call her cute." I told him. "Oh but you can call Nick and Luke cute?" He retorted. Nick raised an eyebrow just as Luke walked up to us.

"I had a crush on them in middle school. It's just a…" I trailed off searching for a word. "Reflex." I finished.

"A reflex? Maddi, a reflex is flipping someone when you have trust issues." Chase replied.

"That reflex sucks." Nick said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"You can't sneak up on me, Nick." I replied.

"Anyways, back on track. I need to ask you something." Chase told me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked.

"So you're not asking me at the dance?" I smirked.

"Answer the damn question, Madison." Luke said.

"I would love to go with you." I smiled and kissed him.

"PDA!" Luke and Nick shouted in sync and covered their eyes. I rolled my eyes and pulled away.

"Let's get to class." I told them.

"HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!" We heard someone yell. I turned around to see Kaylie running up to us.

Her hair is in a french braid, she's wearing a pink dress, blue sneakers, and has a purple backpack.

"H-hey K-kaylie." Nick stuttered. Luke, Chase, and I burst out laughing. I'm wearing my signature red leather jacket, a strapless white top, blue skinny jeans, knee high black high heeled boots, and my hair's in a braid down my shoulder. What? It's my favorite outfit.

* * *

We all sat down in the back of the classroom.

"So Nick, you gonna asked her?" I whispered to him.

"Not now." He replied.

"Why? Mrs. Dawson isn't here yet and probably won't be. She's always late." I shrugged.

"Fine." He gave in. Luke and Chase looked to us.

"He's gonna do it?" Luke asked. I nodded.

"Hey Kaylie?" Nick asked. She turned around.

"Yeah?"

"W-will you go the dance w-with me?" He stuttered. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh at his stuttering. Kaylie smiled.

"I would love to." She replied.

Luke, Chase, and I looked to each other with wide eyes.

"Wait, you said yes?" I asked Kaylie.

"Oh course I did, Kay." She smiled.

"You remember me." I smiled.

"Of course I do. I also recognize the scar." She replied and pointed under my eye.

"I guess I forgot to put on makeup. No wonder everyone was looking at me weird." I laughed nervously.

"I like it. It shows part of your past." She replied.

"A past I wanna forget." I mumbled. Luke and Nick put their arms around my shoulder.

"We don't. That's how we became friends." Luke smiled.

"Yep. And how you developed a crush on us." Nick teased. I blushed a little and saw Chase laugh.

"Yeah, but she's mine." Chase told them. They took their arms off of my shoulders put their hands up in surrender.

"She's just our best friend. She's dating you." Nick laughed.

"Good." I replied and kissed Chase.

"So who's Kay?" Chase asked me. I sighed and raised my hand a little.

"That's my middle name. Kaylie used it against me, KK." I smirked.

"Oh god no." Kaylie groaned. I just laughed.

"Kaylie Elizabeth Brooks." I said in a British accent.

"Where'd that come from?" Luke asked me. I shrugged.

"My dad's side of the family is German and British and my mom's biological side is Cherokee." I replied.

"Your mom's side of the family is from Georgia?" Chase asked me.

"That's right ya'll." I laughed.

"No wonder why I always heard a slight southern accent in your voice." Nick said in realization.


	10. Who Wants Custody Of Me?

Chapter 9 Who Wants Custody Of Me?

**Madison's POV  
**"Yes. Yes, I understand. We'll be there. Thank you, bye." Amber said and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked her as I wrote down the vocab words for homework.

"We have to go to court in a week." She told me. I looked up at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"What did Annabella do?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Anna didn't do anything. It's about you." She replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Amanda wants custody of you." Amber said simply.

"W-why?" I asked, stuttering with fear.

"I don't know. To get Chase for Douglas." She shrugged.

* * *

When the court day came I smoothed the wrinkles out of my dress. It's purple with white polka dots and I'm wearing a white cardigan. It's the only dress I have.

"Ready?" Amber asked me. I nodded and followed her and Anna to the car.

I walked in the building and saw Amanda with her lawyer.

"Hello Madison." She smiled and went to hug me but I moved out of the way.

"That's no way to treat your mother." She frowned.

"Save it, Amanda. We both know you're not my mother, Sophia is. So is Amber. They've been more of a mother than you ever have." I snarled and walked with Anna and Amber to the courtroom.

* * *

"_Amanda, where are you going?" I heard daddy ask mommy._

_"I'm leaving." She said simply. I'm hiding around the corner._

_"Why?" Daddy asked mommy._

_"This bionic project. I can't believe you would use your own daughter on it!" She yelled._

_"It wasn't my choice! She wouldn't of survived without the bionics!" Daddy yelled._

_"What about Bailey and Jake? What do I do?" He asked her._

_"I don't know. Find a way." She sneered. And with that, she walked out._

* * *

I sat down next to Amber and Anna sat in the crowd.

"Miss Parker, please tell your statement." The judge said. Amanda looked to me and I shot her a glare.

"I would like to have my daughter back. Amber Jameson is not her real mother, I am." Amanda said. I stood up.

"May I say something?" I asked the judge. He nodded.

"You are not my real mother," I said, earning a few gasps.

"I'm adopted. If anything happened to Amber I would go straight to Sophia. Dad wrote that in his Will." I told her.

"But you are _my _daughter. I took care of you." Amanda replied.

"No, you didn't. You left dad to fend with three kids on his own. I wasn't aware he was dating until I came home." I explained.

"Three kids?" The judge asked. We both nodded.

"I have an older brother, Jacob Jameson. He's currently serving in Afghanistan." I explained.

"Amber Jameson gets custody of Madison Jameson. Case dismissed." The judge said and hit the mallet on the table. We all left but Amanda pulled me aside.

"Have you heard from Jacob?" She asked me.

"No. I haven't heard from in years." I said and walked out.

* * *

**Yeah, Yeah. Short chapter. I know. I'm very sorry but I have a surprise for the next chapter~Kay**


	11. Oh My God

Chapter 10 Oh My God.

**Madison's POV  
**"Do you guys understand what you have to do?" Mrs. Dawson asked us. We all nodded.

"Great! Get in your groups and get started." She smiled. Kaylie, Nick, Luke, Chase, and I all sat together. We were all discussing the project when everyone fell silent. I looked up and saw someone in a military outfit. My hand flew over my smiling mouth and I stood up, tears forming in my eyes.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Hey little sis." He smiled. I ran over to him and hugged him. The whole class burst out in applause.

"You have a brother?" Chase asked me. I nodded.

"He was in the military," I told him. I looked back to Jake.

"Are you finished?" I asked. He nodded and smiled.

"I'm done serving. I'm home, and just in time for Christmas." He smiled.

"Thank you for your service." Chase told him.

"What's your name?" Jake asked him.

"Chase Davenport." Chase replied.

"Jake, Chase is my boyfriend. And Luke, Nick, and Kaylie are back." I smiled. Chase wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You and me should have a talk." Jake told Chase. I saw Chase's eyes fill with fear.

"Relax. You've faced Krane, Jake is a teddy bear." I whispered in his ear. I saw his face soften.

"Are you ready to go? I already signed you out." Jake smiled.

"Miss school, again?" I asked. I saw his face fall.

"Just kidding, let's go." I laughed. He punched my arm.

"You haven't changed one bit." He laughed. I've always played around with my older siblings.

* * *

"So, are we going back to the pond this year?" I asked Jake.

"I want to. It's really pretty. Plus it's chilly in Georgia. And you can meet Bailey's husband, Brad." I smiled. I could hear a little southern accent in my voice.

"I see you didn't lose that southern accent." He laughed. I shrugged and said,

"I just hid it. Didn't want another reputation in school." I replied.

"Another?" He asked me.

"Still the nerd." I replied.

* * *

(3 Weeks Later)

**Madison's POV  
**_"Jake, don't leave, please." I cried as I hugged my older brother._

_"I have to, Maddi. I'll be back before you know it." He replied as he stroked my hair._

_"How do you know that? Anything can happen in war." I replied._

_"I know it. Dad and Bailey will take care of you." He replied._

_"But, Jake." I whispered._

_"JAMESON! Let's go!" His buddy yelled._

_"Be good Mads. Stay out of trouble. I love you." He said and kissed my head. I watched as he got in the truck, heading for the military base._

_"It'll be okay, Madison." My dad told me._

* * *

I squealed and turned to shoot Jake with a water gun, only to get hit in the face with freezing water.

"JAKE!" I yelled and shot him with water. He ran up to me and threw me over his shoulder. I let out a scream as I was lifted in the air.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled.

"All you had to do was ask." He smirked.

"Oh no." I said. Before I knew it we were underwater in the pool. I surfaced for air and hit his shoulder.

"Not cool!" I yelled.

"What? You? We all know that, honey." Annabella said. I rolled my eyes. I smirked when I saw the water gun. I aimed at her and pressed the button, soaking her with freezing water.

Jake burst out laughing and Annabella screamed,

"MOM!" Amber came running out.

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"Madison shot me with a water gun." She whined. I just smirked and waved a little.

"Honey, you had it coming." Amber laughed. Jake and I high fived.

"So are we going to the pond this year?" Jake asked me.

"I'm not. I'm gonna spend Christmas with the Davenports. They want me to meet Leo's grandmother." I replied. He nodded.

"I guess I'll come with you then." He replied.


	12. Christmas Eve

Chapter 11 Christmas Eve

**Madison's POV  
**"Okay everyone. Be good and look nice. No fighting and no bionics. Grandma Rose is almost here," Tasha told us. She looked to Jake.

"I'm not worried about you. It's your sister." Tasha told him. We all burst out laughing as the doorbell rang. Tasha opened the door.

"Get me out of this skirt." I whispered to Chase.

"Why are you complaining? She put me in a bow tie." He replied.

"But I hate skirts." I whined.  
"Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo! So good to see you guys!" Rose exclaimed as she hugged everyone. She stopped when she saw Jake and I.

"Who are you two?" She asked.

"Grandma Rose, this is my girlfriend, Madison Jameson." Chase smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Move your arm higher, Chase." Jake whispered to him. I felt Chase's arm go around my neck. I giggled a little at how scared he is of my brother.

"Who's this handsome young man?" Rose asked. She smiled.

"Are you Bree's boyfriend?" She asked me. We all laughed.

"Um, no. My name is Jake Jameson. I'm Maddi's older brother." He smiled.

"Oh. My apologies. Are you two spending Christmas with us?" She asked us. We both nodded and Chase kissed my head.

"I wish I knew. I would've gotten you two presents. Oh! I know, I can get them today." She smiled.

"You don't have to. We really don't need anything." I told her.

"Nonsense! Everyone needs a present on Christmas." She smiled and pinched my cheeks. I saw Jake laugh so I punched his arm.

* * *

"That's a lot better." I smiled as I walked down the stairs in jeans, a black tanktop, my black knee high high heeled boots, and my hair in a braid down my shoulder.

"Madison, aren't you cold?" Tasha asked me.

"Nope." I replied. I saw Leo frown. I walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Leo. Can we call it truce?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"Truce. But you still have to tell them." He replied.

"After your grandmother leaves." I replied.

"Deal." He smiled and we did our secret handshake we came up with when we met each other.

* * *

(The Next Day)

**Madison's POV  
**I woke up in Chase's lap. I shook Adam awake and his eyes flickered right to the Christmas tree.

"SANTA CAME!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and ran over to the tree. We all laughed and Tasha and I started making everyone hot chocolate.

"It's snowing, in California." Rose said as she looked out the window. Chase and Leo walked over to me.

"Madison, are you making it snow?" Leo asked me.

"That's not me. And Sophia is in Georgia with her family. I don't know who is causing it but, it sure isn't natural." I whispered.

"Okay. Present time." Tasha told us. We all looked to Adam. We had agreed to let him open his present first. He tore open the wrapping paper and pulled out a video game.

"AWESOME!" He yelled. We all looked to Leo. He opened the present from Rose and grinned from ear to ear when he saw the brand new, limited edition, action figure. Don't ask me which one because I have no idea.

When it came down to the last present, which was mine, Chase handed it to me. I looked at the tag which said,

'_From: Chase To: The Love of My Life'_

I opened it a little and saw a diamond necklace that has 'M+C Forever' engraved on the back of the snowflake. With tears in my eyes I threw my arms around Chase and whispered,

"Thank you. I love it."

He took it out of the box and put it around my neck. I saw Chase look to Jake who gave him an approving nod.

"Why don't we all watch a movie?" Mr. Davenport suggested.

"What movie?" I asked.

"Santa Claus 2?" Adam suggested.

"Works for me." Bree smiled and walked over to the couch. We all sat on the couch, me in Chase's lap with my head nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep during the movie because I woke up on my couch at home. I smiled and my hand found it's way to the necklace.

"MORNING!" I heard someone shout as they threw my door open. I jumped a little and looked up to see Annabella and Amber.

"Nice necklace. Where'd you get it?" Anna asked me.

"Chase gave it to me for Christmas." I replied.

"And what'd you get him?" Anna asked.

"I got him a new phone that hasn't even come out yet." I replied.

"Are those real diamonds?" Amber asked me. I nodded and turned it over.

"He had this engraved on the back, too." I smiled.

"M+C Forever." Anna read.

"I guess I underestimated you." She told me. I nodded.

"Maybe we can stick together for good." I replied.

* * *

I walked over to the Davenport Mansion.

"Hey Maddi." Chase smiled.

"Hey. I need to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"I deactivated my bionics." I told him.


	13. I Know, Maddi

Chapter 12 I Know

**Madison's POV  
**"I know." He replied.

"What?" I asked him.

"Maddi, I checked for your signal a while ago. When it wasn't there I know you deactivated them. I'm also happy that you learned how to control your abilities. But I really want you to activate them again." He explained. I nodded.

"So do I. Can we go do it now?" I smiled a little.

We walked down to the Lab and Chase walked over to the cyber desk.

"Ready?" He asked me. I nodded. The words, **Bionics Activated **flashed across my vision.

"How're you feeling?" Chase asked.

"Better." I smiled.

"I'm glad you're back to normal." He told me.

"Me too." I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss him. It sucks being short. He smiled into the kiss.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" He asked me. I nodded and ran to my capsule. Chase clicked some buttons and it changed me. I stepped out wearing a strapless black top, my red leather jacket, blue skinny jeans, and my black knee high heeled boots, with my hair in a braid down my shoulder.

* * *

When we arrived at iHop we found a booth and sat down.

"What can I get you two to drink?" The lady asked us.

"I'll have a chocolate milk, please." I smiled. She wrote it down and looked to Chase.

"I'll have the same." He told her. She nodded and walked away.

"So, what was it like being a waitress?" Chase asked me.

"Oh we are not going there." I laughed.

"What was it like? Come on Maddi, tell me." He begged. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I gave in. "It wasn't very fun. A lot of college boys hit on me considering I said I was college aged," I laughed.

"Some people were rude, didn't tip, or just plain annoying. But then there were the nice people who tipped a good amount, were really nice, and not annoying at all." I smiled.

"Sounds fun." He replied sarcastically.

"It was tiring but it got me an apartment for what, a month?" I asked.

"About." He shrugged. The lady came back with our drinks. We thanked her, ordered, and went back to talking.

* * *

"Thank you for understanding with the whole bionics thing." I told Chase as we walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

"No problem. I knew what you were going through and I didn't want to pressure you. Plus, you seemed happy around Nick, Kaylie, and Luke. I mean, they were your best friend in Middle School." He shrugged. I nodded.

"The dance is this Saturday. I still don't have a dress." I frowned.

"So whear what you did last time." Chase told me.

"That was Amanda's dress." I told him.

"Yeesh. You're right. Why don't you get an icy blue dress to match your eyes?" He suggested.

"Sounds good." I smiled as we walked in my house.

"Ready to go dress shopping?" Anna asked me. I nodded and followed her to her red convertible.

* * *

When we got to the dress store she ran to the pink dresses. I walked over to the ice blue dresses.

"Anything in particular you're looking for?" The worker asked me. I shook my head.

"Just icy blue." I replied. She nodded.

"What about this one?" She asked me. I looked at the dress It's strapless and icy blue. The waist has belt of white flowers that are bordering the top too. The waist down is an icy blue flowing skirt.

"I love it." I smiled.

* * *

After we got out dresses we got in the car and drove home.

"How was it?" Amber asked us.

"Good." We replied in sync.


	14. Universal Band Trip

Chapter 13 The Band Trip

**Madison's POV  
**"Okay. Are we ready to go?" Nista asked the kids on the bus. We're on a charter bus, at 3:00am. We're going to Universal Studios in Florida to play in the Macy's Holiday Parade. I used to play in it every year with the RMS Band. He looked to me.

"You're the only one awake." he laughed as he sat next to me. I nodded and laughed a little.

"I guess I'm used to these trips. I just wished it weren't 3,000 miles again and driving." I replied.

"Same here. Now let's get this show on the road!" He exclaimed. Mrs. Fox turned around. She's a 'Band Parent'. Her son is now in college, her youngest son out of four.

"Can't wait." She told him sarcastically.

"Mom, let them talk." Jesse, her youngest son who always helps out, told her.

"Sure, Jesse." She chuckled and turned back around.

* * *

When we arrived about two days later I jumped off of the bus, stretching my legs.

"Alright Marching Band Captain, what's planned?" Nista asked me.

"Come again?" Did I just hear him correctly.

"You are the whole band's captain. I trust you and I'm too old and tired to run this band. You can still play, you'll just be in charge." He smiled.

"Wow. Okay." I replied in shock. Everyone looked at me. We're all in our Marching Band uniforms. They're waiting for instructions.

"Um, Bb scale. Round. And go." I said. The tubas, trombones, and other low brass played, then the higher brass two notes later, then two more notes later, the woodwinds. I played with them.

* * *

I saw Bailey in the crowd after the parade. I jogged over to her.

"You came." I smiled. She hugged me.

"Of course I did. You're my little sister." She replied. I saw someone pull out a gun, and he isn't a security guard.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I screamed. Everyone ducked in cover when the gunshot went off.

* * *

_**I know this is a very short chapter but it's the last one and I wanted to leave you guys with a really good cliff hanger. I couldn't go into much detail as to I haven't gone on the trip yet. You see, all of these chapters are put in Doc manager (Fanfiction. net) and into Parts (Wattpad) so the Universal Studios trip hasn't happened yet in 2014. 'Clarity has already been started and I apologize for not saying in the last chapter that this is the last. I was gonna go with 16 chapters but I decided on 13 since in 'Clarity' there is a HUGE surprise further in the story. Until Saturday/Sunday depending on the website, ADIOS ~Kay**_


End file.
